


Winning Over Wingull

by spydalek



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Blame Reddit, First one-shot, First time for everything, Gen, Injured Wingull, Naughty Rowlet, Never done this before, Reddit Made Me Do It, Wingull Are Basically The Seagulls Of Pokearth, Wingull Beach, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: Nice and simple sunset on the beach.





	Winning Over Wingull

Winning Over Wingull

I smiled as I sat on the beach outside Professor Kukui’s house, and lab, with my Rowlet, Robin, next to me. Tomorrow I would setting off on my first real life Pokemon journey, but tonight I was enjoying the view of the sea. There were Wingull on the beach across from us, slowly getting closer. Probably because I had food. They weren’t considered the seagulls of Pokearth for no reason… I smiled to myself, as Robin jumped up and began flapping his wings, sending its feathers at the Wingull. Causing the Seagull Pokemon to fly off, except for one. Which appeared to be injured. I frowned as I stopped Robin before reaching into my bag to pull out a Potion. I slowly made my way over to the Wingull and crouched down. Robin tilted his head ninety degrees as I said “Don’t worry, Wingull, I’m not going to hurt you.” I tried to be gentle as I sprayed the Potion onto a red mark on the blue part of its wing. It tilted my head and said “’Gull?” before attempting to flap it. It smiled and happily said “’Gull! Wingull!” before taking off. I smiled as well, as I turned to Robin and said “Next time wait till I give you a command before you start attacking wild Pokemon. They weren’t hurting us.” Robin hung his head slightly, as I sat back down. Till I heard Kukui say “That was a nice thing you did, Amber.” from behind me. I turned my head to see him standing there as I said “It was my fault it got hurt.” Kukui smiled before saying “It’s getting late, you should probably come inside. If you want to leave early tomorrow to start your journey.” I nodded and stood up, before looking at Robin, who had nestled himself, and already fallen asleep, inside my bag with its watermelon motif. I guess that answered the question I was about to ask. I smiled and followed Kukui into his house, where I hung my bag on a hanger and began getting ready for sleep myself. Tomorrow was an exciting day.


End file.
